Compromiso a la Italiana
by Las Chicas Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen era pálido e increíblemente guapo de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que con solo verlos te hipnotizaban, pero ni con su apariencia ni el hecho de que la hubiera rescatado eran suficientes para que Isabella Swan cayese rendida a sus pies
1. Prologo

**Bienvenida:**

**Hola bienvenidas y bienvenidos a esta historia que espero les encante, fascine, enamore y entretenga tanto como a mi cuando la escribi.**

**Antes que nada solo decirles que esto esta hecho de mi para ustedes que me han regalado tanto todos ustedes con sus maravillosas historias que me han hecho reir, sufrir, llorar, suspirar pero mas que nada segur enamorada de Edward Cullen y esperar que me llegue mi propio Edward de brillante armadura montado en su reluciente volvo.**

**Ténganme paciencia a mi prima y a mi que esperamos que las historias que escribamos les agraden somos novatas, principiantes pero esperamos nuestros fics sean de su agrado les pido nos digan todas sus ****inquietudes y si creen que en algo fallamos háganoslo saber ya que recalco todo esto es por ustedes para retribuirles todas las alegrías que nos han causado sin mas por el momento que disfruten del prologo o introducción**

"**No quiero un príncipe azul de brillante armadura Quiero un Edward Cullen un su flamante volvo"**

**Atte. ****: Adita Cullen**

**Prologo:**

"**Compromiso a la Italiana"**

**Edward Cullen era pálido e increíblemente guapo de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que con solo verlos te hipnotizaban y quedabas sin respiración, pero ni con su apariencia ni el hecho de que la hubiera rescatado eran suficientes para que Isabella Swan cayera rendida a sus pies.**

**Tras su apariencia profesional, Bella escondía un lado vulnerable y retraído, pero Edward no se iba a detener en el empeño de que ella se abriera a él.**

**Quería hacerla rendirse e iba a utilizar todas las armas que tenía a su disposición…**

**¡La quería para él y solo para el¡ **


	2. En la Carretera

_"Compromiso a la Italiana"_

Capitulo: 1

"En la Carretera"

Recomendación Musical: "Heroe" (de IL DIVO)

For: Adita Cullen

Después de haber recorrido las primeras etapas del viaje en barco y en tren, era todo un alivio poder tomar la carretera los últimos kilómetros antes de llegar a su destino. Bella comprobó el mapa y se tomo un minuto para familiarizarse con el coche de alquiler después de elegir una ruta que discurría por el soleado paisaje de postal de la región de Umbría.

Pero al cabo de unos kilómetros, la situación empezó a complicarse. La carretera era cada vez más estrecha, y la pendiente cada vez masa pronunciada, con curvas de ciento ochenta grados, que cada vez se cerraban mas. Bella se aferro al volante, rezando para no encontrarse con ningún coche de frente, y los ojos demasiado fijos en la carretera como para darse cuenta de la luz de alarma que acababa de encenderse en el cuadro de mandos. De repente, un chorro de vapor salió de debajo del capo y el coche se lleno de un olor acre a quemado. Una mirada al indicador de temperatura confirmo que la aguja estaba en el máximo.

Bella aparco lo más deprisa que pudo y tiro con fuerza del freno de mano para asegurarse de que el coche no se dejaba vencer por la pendiente. Después apretó el botón para abrir el capo y salió del coche, mirando al vehículo con hostilidad. Estaba demasiado caliente como para tocarlo, y con el sol que caía aquella tarde, no parecía que fuera a enfriarse pronto. Protegiéndose las manos con unos pañuelos de papel. Bella levanto el capo y se aparto con rapidez para evitar la bocanada de vapor. Estaba claro que el radiador necesitaba agua más que ella.

Bella saco su móvil del bolso para explicar el motivo de su retraso. Apretando los dientes, comprobó que no había cobertura. No tenía elección: tendría que caminar. Entro en el coche para buscar su sombrero, pero salió a toda velocidad al oír el ruido de un motor en la distancia. Sacudió su sombrero en el aire, y justo en ese momento apareció por la curva un rojo, como una llamarada, en medio de una nube de polvo. Bella se aparto a un lado en el último momento, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente contra el pecho. El coche le paso apenas a un metro de distancia y se detuvo con un brusco frenazo. Temblorosa, vio como un hombre muy alto, furioso, salía del coche con una exhalación y la bombardeaba con un italiano tan rápido y encendido que ella no entendía ni una palabra.

Consciente de que si le respondía con su escaso italiano solo obtendría otra parrafada en respuesta, Bella levanto la mano como un policía, se quito las gafas de sol y sonrió:

-Lo siento muchísimo. Mi coche esta averiado.

¿Habla ingles?

Las cejas del hombre subieron por encima de sus gafas Ray-Van.

-Cielos. ¿Es británica?

-Si- Respondió ella, sorprendida, pues el también lo era.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? ¡Podría haberla matado! Además, esta es una carretera privada.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Eso ya lo se. Me dirijo a Villa Falcone. Tengo una cita allí.

-Oh, entiendo. Otra de las fans de Jacob.

El tono de su voz irrito a Bella y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Mi cita con el señor Falcone es por motivos estrictamente profesionales.

-Eso es lo que dicen todas- se paso una mano por el pelo mientras la miraba fijamente-. Ha hecho una cosa estúpida. Menos mal que los frenos de mi coche funcionan bien.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente por su trabajo, pero en aquel momento tenia calor, estaba cansada, llegaba tarde a su cita y no estaba de humor para sermones.

-Si esta carretera es del señor Falcone, ¿Qué es usted un fan o un intruso?

-Para su información-dijo el-, esta carretera no es propiedad de Jacob, si no mía.

-Oh-Bella se puso roja de vergüenza-. Entonces tengo que disculparme. Supongo que debo haber tomado mal algún desvió.

-Está claro. Echémosle un vistazo a tu coche.

Bella levanto de nuevo el capo y se echo hacia atrás. El se quito las gafas de sol, las engancho en su cinturón y se inclino sobre el motor para investigar.

Ella lo miraba sin mucha esperanza, pero cuando él se incorpora para secarse el sudor de la frente, Bella frunció el ceño sorprendida. Aquel rostro pálido y atractivo le resultaba familiar. Juraría que lo había visto antes. Oh, vamos Isabella. Aquello era de lo más improbable. El estrés y el calor le estaban derritiendo el cerebro.

-El radiador tiene una fuga-le informo el-. Probablemente una piedra lo haya agujerado por la parte inferior. Tengo que disculparme.

-No es culpa suya-respondió ella, con una sonrisa

-La disculpa es por mis dudas acerca de sus intensiones. Estaba seguro de que la avería seria fingida-sonrió el-. Las fans de Jacob pueden ser de lo más creativas para conseguir llegar hasta él.

Bella se tuvo que recordar a si misma que necesitaba la ayuda de aquel hombre.

-El señor Falcone me esta esperando se lo puedo asegurar- miro a su reloj con cara de desesperación y añadió-. De hecho, tengo que reunirme con el dentro de veinte minutos, pero no tengo cobertura para informarle que me voy a retrasar.

-Aquí no la encontrara. La llevare a mi casa y desde allí podrá llamar a Jacob. El mandara a alguien para que venga a buscarla –un par de ojos duros y oscuros la miraron con atención-. ¿Pensaba pasar la noche en su casa?

-No- respondió ella fríamente-. Tengo una reservación en el hotel de Todi. Después de encontrarme con el señor Falcone, llamare un taxi.

Por primera vez, el le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Bien. Vamos entonces. Por cierto mi nombre es Cullen.

-Isabella Swan- dijo ella, deslumbrada por su sonrisa-. Le agradezco su ayuda señor Cullen –recogió sus cosas del coche, se limpio las manos con su pañuelo de papel y, ajustándose bien el sombrero, tomo asiento en el lugar del acompañante de su coche.

Entonces pudo ver que era un Ferrari XX Spider deportivo, con asientos de cuero de lo más cómodos, sobre todo comparándolos con la estrechez del coche de alquiler. Pero Bella no pudo relajarse en el trayecto, pues no le quitaba ojo al precipicio que se abría a su lado. Mientras, su buen samaritano conducía con destreza, maniobrando con experiencia cada curva, que eran cada vez más empinadas y peligrosas. Por fin, para su alivio, llegaron a una entrada que se abría en medio de una valla y entraron en el patio de una casa de piedra blanca.

-Oh, que preciosidad- dijo ella, sin querer.

Las pocas ventanas del edificio eran de distintos tamaños y estaban distribuidas sin simetría aparente, pero el efecto era encantador. Cuando salió del coche, Bella pudo ver que las ventanas estaban colocadas para dar una vista distinta de las colinas boscosas y los viñedos que rodeaban la casa, así como de los campos de cultivo protegidos por hileras de altos cipreses.

-Que vista tan fantástica –dijo ella, impresionada-.

Casi merece la pena subir por esa carretera para llegar hasta aquí.

-No hay mucha gente que opine lo mismo, por suerte-dijo él, conduciéndola hacia un porche cuyos pilares estaban cubiertos de enredaderas-. Venga dentro aquí hace mucho el calor.

Bella lo siguió a través de un fresco recibidor hasta llegar a una sala de estar con vigas vistas y una impresionante chimenea.

-Siéntese –invito el-. Le traeré un jugo.

-Gracias- ella sonrió ligeramente-. Pero llevo todo el día sentada. ¿Le importaría que me acerque a la ventana para disfrutar de la vista?

Su dura mirada se suavizo al sonreírle.

-Como usted quiera ¿Dónde alquilo el coche?

-El hotel se encargo de todo… es el Villaluisa.

-Bien les llamare después de hablar con Jacob.

Sola ante el impresionante paisaje, Bella lo oyó hablar en italiano desde la otra sala, presumiblemente con Jacob Giancarlo Falcone.

Eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pues de otro modo, habría hecho un largo camino para nada.

Cuando pidió unos días libres para volar a Venecia y conocer a su sobrino recién nacido, su jefe accedió con la condición de que pasara por Todi a la vuelta para acordar con el joven tenor los detalles de sus primeros conciertos en las islas británicas.

-Todo arreglado –dijo su anfitrión, de vuelta con una bandeja en las manos, Le sirvió jugo en un vaso alto y se lo acerco-. Yo mismo la llevare a Villa Falcone.

Sorprendida, Bella le dio las gracias y bebió, pues estaba sedienta.

-Es muy amable por su parte –dijo ella al cabo de un momento-. Pero no quiero entretenerlo. Supongo que se dirigía a un sitio cuando nos encontramos.

-Lo he anulado –levanto una ceja-. ¿La espera alguien en el hotel?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-tomare un vuelo de vuelta a casa mañana para ir a trabajar el lunes. Gracias –añadió, cuando él le relleno el vaso.

-¿A qué se dedica?

Bella le hizo una breve descripción de su trabajo como asistente del manager.

-Colaboro en la organización de eventos. En verano sobre todo con comidas al aire libre y conciertos en entornos especiales. Una parte muy importante de mi trabajo es ocuparme de los artistas, y por eso estoy aquí ahora Jacob Giancarlo Falcone es una gran estrella, pero es difícil que firme por una fecha concreta, y los plazos se acercan…

-¿Y tu jefe pensó que un toque femenino movería montañas?

-No ha venido yo porque he estado en Venecia para ver a mi sobrino recién nacido. El marido de mi hermana trabaja en el sector hotelero allí.

-¿Es italiano?

Ella sonrió

-Creo que Emmett se ve más como veneciano.

-Entonces debe estar encantado de tener un hijo.

-Desde luego, pero esta igualmente encantado con su hija, que nació hace dos años.

-¿Le gustan los niños?

-Por supuesto- Bella vacio el vaso-. ¿Puedo arreglarme un poco antes de que nos vayamos?

Se dirigió al baño de la planta baja, cubierto de mármol, llevando de la mano su bolso. Cuando se vio ante un espejo, se lamento del pobre aspecto de su vestido camisero azul. Aliso las arrugas cuanto pudo y soltó un punto de su cinturón para que cayera más sobre sus caderas antes de mirarse al espejo de nuevo. Se lavo la cara con agua y jabón, y aplico crema hidratante y un poco de maquillaje de emergencia. Se puso un poco de perfume y soltó el pasador que le sujetaba el pelo de la nuca para peinárselo y dejárselo suelto sobre los hombros. Sonrió a su reflejo y se dijo que, si tenía que convencer al cantante, sería mejor utilizar todos los recursos a su alcance para que firmara.

Su rescatador estaba esperándola en el frio recibidor con aspecto inmaculado, pues se había puesto una camisa de hilo blanca y unos pantalones azules con un cinturón de cuero, y zapatos, por supuesto italianos. (Armani todo el conjunto)

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había tomado la molestia de afeitarse.

-Tenía razón –dijo él, mirándola-. En cuanto te vea Jacob hará lo que pidas

-eso es bueno si quiere decir que firmara –respondió Bella con serenidad.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-Tiene que tener cuidado, señorita Swan, Jacob tal vez cante como los ángeles, pero es tan humano como cualquier otro hombre.

-Siempre tengo cuidado –le aseguro ella.

-Hoy no. Se ha equivocado de carretera.

-Creo que eso no se volverá a repetir –repuso ella.

-Una pena.

Bella levanto una ceja.

-Creía que no le gustaban los intrusos.

-En su caso, hare encantado una excepción. Y no se preocupe por el coche. El gerente del hotel enviara a alguien a buscarlo.

-Gracias señor Cullen. Es muy amable –añadió envaradamente mientras se dirigían a la tortuosa carretera.

-Hoy me ha pillado de buen humor –repuso él, y arrugo los labios.

-No lo hubiera dicho cuando nos encontramos.

-¡Pero si estaba aterrado! –él le clavo la mirada.

¿Se da cuenta de que podría haberla matado?

-Ahora si –se encogió de hombros-, pero de algún modo tenía que detenerlo.

-Y de paso, detener también mi corazón, saltando de ese modo delante de mí, agitando el sombrero como si fuese una loca. Por cierto –añadió como si nada-, cuando haya acabado da hablar con Jacob, no tiene que molestarse en llamar un taxi. Yo mismo la llevare a Todi.

Bella lo miro sorprendida.

-No puedo dejar que haga eso, señor Cullen.

-Desde luego que sí. Y mi nombre es Edward –añadió-. ¿Puedo llamarla Isabella?

-Prefiero Bella –ella apretó aun más los puños cuando pasaron junto a su coche de alquiler-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió construir una casa en un sitio tan remoto? – Pregunto cuándo recupero el aliento-. Se necesitan nervios de acero solo para llegar hasta arriba.

-Hay una carretera más fácil que da a la parte posterior de la finca. Mi limpiadora, Renata, sube por ahí todos los días en bicicleta.

-¿Y por qué no la usas?

-A veces si lo hago, pero va en dirección opuesta a la Villa Falcone y Todi, así que esta vez es necesario tomar la carretera de las vistas impresionantes –la miro-. Yo no elegí el emplazamiento de la casa, por cierto. Toda la propiedad llego a mis manos en forma de regalo cuando ya aun era estudiante de arquitectura

Bella empezó a relajarse al ver que la carretera se hacía más suave.

-¿Y llegaste a convertirte en arquitecto? –Pregunto ella muy educadamente.

-Sí. Aquí debe ser donde te equivocaste –dijo él, al tomar una desviación-. Viniendo desde Todi, tenías que haber girado a la derecha en este punto.

-Que fallo tan tonto –dijo ella, disgustada-. Habría sido un camino mucho más fácil.

-Pero no nos habríamos conocido –apunto él.

Sin saber cómo tomarse aquello, Bella centro su atención en la carretera que ascendía junto a un castañar. Edward Cullen se detuvo frente a una verja que se alzaba entre altos muros de piedra y le hable a un intercomunicador antes de atravesar la puerta. Cruzaron primero unos cuidados jardines hasta llegar a una casa mucho más antigua y grande que la de Edward en lo alto de la colina. Tenía ventanas venecianas, paredes rosadas y un soportal con arcos: era justo la idea de Bella de una villa italiana.

_"Es difícil hacer a un hombre miserable, mientras sienta que es digno de sí mismo"_

_"Abraham Lincoln"_


	3. En la Villa Falcone

Capitulo 2

_"En Villa Falcone"_

Recomendación Musical: "En Aranjuez" (IL DIVO)

Un personaje familiar acudió rápidamente a saludarlos con una amplia sonrisa.

-_Bienvenutti. Com'estai, Massimo?_

-Bien, Jacob, pero habla ingles. Ella es la señorita Isabella Swan. Ha venido de Inglaterra para verte.

Bella conocía a Jacob Giancarlo Falcone por fotos e imágenes, pero en carne y hueso, su atractivo era mucho más notable. Por el momento había evitado el exceso de peso tan común entre los de su profesión, y en camisa negra y vaqueros tenía un aspecto más sexy de estrella del rock que de tenor de ópera. Él le tomo la mano a Bella para hacerle una reverencia, y cuando se incorporo, sus ojos brillaban de aprecio.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar señorita Swan.

-Gracias –dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Siento llegar tarde, pero mi coche se averió.

-_Che peccato¡ _Es una suerte que Edward pasara por allí para rescatarla.

-Si tuve mucha suerte –añadió ella, mirando primero a Edward y luego a Jacob.

El primero parecía un poco más alto y sus ojos verde esmeralda y su pelo cobrizo como el cobre. Tanto los ojos como la melena de Jacob Falcone eran de un autentico negro mediterráneo, además que los dos tenían la piel diferente el primero pálido como si se viese demacrado y el otro de un color café fuerte, los rasgos marcados y cejas pronunciadas. En ese aspecto el parecido era inconfundible solo en las facciones de la cara.

-Haz averiguado nuestro más oscuro secreto –dijo Edward.

-¿Secreto? –Pregunto Jacob.

-Olvide decirle que somos familia.

El cantante sonrió, y su blanca sonrisa se unió a sus ojos brillantes en un gesto burlón.

-entonces soy el esqueleto que guarda Edward en el armario. Mi hermano se avergüenza de mi, señorita Swan.

-Hermanastro –corrigió Edward-. ¿Esta Esme aquí?

-No –Jacob lo miro con mala cara-. Mama está en Venecia, en casa.

Para sorpresa de Bella, Edward pareció relajarse.

-Qué casualidad. Tu visitante ha venido de Venecia esta misma mañana –le dijo su hermano.

-¿Ha estado allí de vacaciones, señorita Swan? –pregunto Jacob.

-Por poco tiempo –respondió Bella-. Una visita rápida para conocer a mi sobrino recién nacido.

-Ah. Todo un acontecimiento. Mi enhorabuena –tomo a Bella de la mano-. Vayamos a la sala de música. ¿Vienes con nosotros? –le pregunto a su hermano.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Iré a hablar con Rosa mientras os ocupáis de vuestros asuntos. Después llevare a la señorita Swan a Todi.

-Eso podría haberlo hecho yo –replico Jacob, levantando las cejas.

-No habrías podido –repuso Edward-. Si pones un pie allí causaras un revuelo terrible. Bella lleva todo el día de viaje y necesita tener una tarde tranquila.

El énfasis de su voz hizo que los ojos de Jacob brillaran de un modo peligroso.

_-Va bene._ Comprendo. Tardaremos solo unos minutos en firmar lo que la señorita Swan quiera ponerme delante. _Allora –_ añadió, conduciendo a Bella hacia delante-, nos vendría bien una taza de té mientras firmamos –miro hacia atrás-. Pídele a Rosa que nos traiga, Edward, _per favore, _y pide lo que quieras para ti.

Jacob Falcone condujo a su invitada a una amplia sala de altos techos, dominada por un piano de cola con una partitura de opera en el atril.

-Pensé que su agente estaría aquí hoy, señor Falcone –dijo Bella, sacando el contrato de su maletín.

-Llámeme Jake, por favor –se encogió de hombros-. Demetri ya ha aclarado las condiciones con el _signor_ Hadley. No tenemos que hacer que interrumpa sus vacaciones solo para que esté presente en la firma. No tendré inconveniente en actuar en dos ocasiones en junio del año que viene, tal y como se propuso –le sonrió del mismo modo que aparecía en las fotografías promocionales y pregunto-. ¿Usted estará allí?

-Si –le aseguro ella, y le dio los detalles de los hoteles y los desplazamientos que pensaba reservar para él.

-Me fio de su buen criterio, señorita Bella, Y, puesto que eso significa que no nos veremos, estoy deseando que lleguen esos conciertos.

Mientras Jacob leía el contrato, su hermano llego con una bandeja en las manos, seguido de una mujer que llevaba una cafetera. El tenor levanto la vista sonriendo.

-Llegas a tiempo para presenciar como firmo. Ah, Rosa mía… me has traído café.

La pequeña y regordeta mujer le sonrió con cariño y dijo algo en italiano antes de marcharse.

-Lo crio desde que era un bebe –le informo Edward a Bella-. Sabe lo que quiere antes incluso de que se lo pida.

-Es cierto –admitió Jacob, sonriendo a su hermano-. Pero cuando vaya a cantar a Londres, esta encantadora señorita ha dicho que se ocupara de mí.

-¿Es parte del servicio? –Pregunto él, mirándola

-Es mi trabajo –asintió ella-. Yo me encargo de cuidar de los artistas.

Bella paso media hora muy interesante en compañía de los dos hombres que, aun siendo parientes, eran muy distintos el uno del otro, Jacob Falcone era extrovertido y encantador, muy latino. Edward Cullen, sin embargo era bastante reservado y más británico en ese sentido, pero había dejado claro que, al igual que su hermano, no era inmune a los encantos de Bella, y ella lamento tener que marcharse cuando llego el momento.

Jacob le regalo un CD de sus mejores arias antes de acompañarles hasta el coche.

-Es mi última grabación –le dijo, y la beso en las dos mejillas mientras le sujetaba la puerta del coche-. La veré en Londres señorita Swan. A ti te veré pronto Edward. _Arrivederci._

-Tenía razón –comento Edward satisfecho mientras atravesaba la verja de Villa Falcone. Nada más verte Jacob cayo rendido a tus hermosos y preciosos pies.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron al darle las gracias educadamente por llevarla a Villa Falcone.

-¡Eso no es lo que querías decir en realidad! –rio él.

-Cierto –admitió ella sonriendo-, pero si siempre dijera lo que pienso, no duraría mucho en este trabajo.

-A veces es duro tratar con artistas, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí. Hasta ahora siempre he podido apañármelas, sobre todo porque investigo sobre ellos antes de conocerlos –Bella lo miro-. Aparte de que tiene una voz gloriosa se poco de tu hermano.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Jacob tiene los pies sobre la tierra. Le gusta que le adulen y que las mujeres lo adoren, pero no te dara problemas.

-Se ve que lo aprecias mucho.

-Es difícil no hacerlo –él la miro un momento justo cuando la villa de Todi aparecía ante sus ojos-. Ya casi hemos llegado. Entonces señorita Isabella Swan, ahora que ha acabado con la parte del trabajo, déjeme que le enseñe la ciudad esta noche. Después le hare degustar una muestra de la cocina tradicional.

Bella lo miro sorprendida. Esperaba que el la dejara en el hotel y se marchara aliviado de quitarse un peso de encima, una vez acabada su misión de rescate, pero le encanto la idea. Cenar a solas en su habitación no podía compararse con una cena en Todi con un hombre como Edward Cullen.

-Gracias me encantaría ver la ciudad.

El sonrió.

-Bien. Después podemos ir a cenar. Al Ristorante Umbría, si te apetece una cena formal, o al Cavour si prefieres pasta y un ambiente más relajado.

-Relajado por favor –dijo Bella enseguida-. Pero necesito media hora para cambiarme.

-Te esperare en el bar. Déjame las llaves de tu coche y se las llevare al gerente del hotel.

Edward la vio marcharse a toda prisa antes de ir en busca del gerente. Se preparo para esperar mucho más de media hora. Pero no le importaba; merecía la pena esperar por Isabella Swan. Cuando había visto aparecer ante él a una mujer moviéndose alocadamente, en una carretera donde nunca se había encontrado con nadie, había perdido los nervios por el miedo. Podría haberla matado fácilmente. Después, cuando la había mirado bien, se alegro de solo haberle gritado en italiano, pues si ella hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho, no había podido convencerla de que pasara la tarde con él. Y el poco tiempo que había estado con ella le había hecho desear más.

La habitación que Emmett le había reservado a Bella daba a los jardines del hotel y a la piscina, pero en aquel momento, todo su interés se centraba en el baño.

Se ducho a toda velocidad, y para ahorrar tiempo, llamo a su madre y a Rosalie mientras se peinaba y se maquillaba. Se puso un vestido negro de tirantes y unos pendientes de ámbar, y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad dispuesta a disfrutar de la tarde en Todi con un hombre que le resulto más atractivo que ninguno de los que había conocido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez en toda su vida.

Edward estaba entrando en la recepción justo en el momento en que apareció Bella, y dio las gracias al destino para sí al mirar su rostro sonriente y su pelo suelto, casi tan café como el chocolate.

-Puntual –comento, mirando su reloj-. ¿Sigues dispuesta a dar un paseo antes de cenar?

-Estoy deseándolo –le aseguro Bella-. Mi cuñado me ha dicho que esta es ciudad es muy interesante.

-Y tiene razón –llevado por una arrolladora necesidad de tocarla, le coloco la mano bajo el codo mientras caminaban hacia el coche-. Todi es impresionante por sus murallas. Tiene tres, concéntricas, etrusca, romana y medieval, y algunas de sus puertas son magnificas. Las familias adineradas de Roma empiezan a venir a comprar casas aquí para usarlas como residencias de fin de semana. Por eso se están restaurando algunas casas de la zona medieval.

¿A tu hermano no le gustaban esas casas?

El sacudió la cabeza.

-Jacob heredo de su padre la Villa Falcone, junto con Rosa y el resto del personal de servicio que cuidan de él cuando está en casa. Cuando tiene que ir a Venecia, disfruta de mas mimos aun que la proporciona su _mamma_ –miro con aprecio las sandalias planas doradas-. Casi todas las calles están adoquinadas, pero veo que vienes bien preparada.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

-Lo único que conozco de Italia es Venecia.

El sonrió mientras le abría la puerta.

-Te gustara el contraste. Aparcaremos cerca de la Plaza Oberdan. Desde allí subiremos a la iglesia de San Fortunato, Desde donde hay las mejores vistas de la ciudad.

Bella había empezado el día en Venecia, muy temprano, con un viaje en barco-taxi y varias horas de tren hasta el desdichado viaje en coche desde Todi, pero caminando por las calles de la antigua ciudad junto a Edward Cullen, le pareció que hacía mucho tiempo de aquello.

El ritmo de la vida parecía ser allí mucho más lento, y Bella sintió que se relajaba caminando por las calles que Edward le enseñaba. Para cuando llegaron a la plaza principal, Bella empezó a notar el cansancio acumulado de todo el día y accedió encantada cuando Edward sugirió acercarse al Corso Cavour a cenar.

**_"Los amigos son como la sangre, cuando se está herido acuden sin que se les llame"_**

**_"Anónimo_**"


	4. La Cena

Capitulo 3

"La Cena"

Recomendación Musical: "Bella's Lullaby" (Carter Burwell)

-La ciudad es preciosa. Ojala pudiera quedarme más tiempo –dijo con un suspiro.

-Vuelve cuando puedas.

-Me gustaría hacerlo –dijo, por educación, pero sabía que no era probable. Si viajaba a Italia, seria para visitar a Rosalie, Emmett, Alexandra. Y al bebe.

-Tus ojos se acaba de iluminar –comento Edward sentándose a la mesa que les propuso el camarero-. ¿En qué o en quien estabas pensando? –deseo que no fuera en un hombre.

-Estaba pensando en Marco, mi sobrino, y en su hermana Alexandra –dijo Bella, sonriendo-. Me ha costado despedirme de ellos esta mañana.

-El único bebe con el que me he relacionado ha sido Jacob. Pero yo tenía diez años cuando nació y tenía muchos celos de él. ¿Qué tipo de vino te gusta? –añadió Edward mientras el camarero le daba las cartas.

-Seco y blanco, por favor. Y agua también –Bella sonrió cuando el camarero se alejo-. Esta tarde, habría vendido mi alma por un poco de agua. Para mí y para el coche.

El apretó los labios.

-Es una suerte que hubiera quedado con Felix Zanini para jugar al ajedrez. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no llego a aparecer yo?

Ajedrez, no una chica… Impresionada por lo mucho que le agrado saber eso, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía muchas opciones. Habría seguido caminando. No sabía que me había equivocado de camino. ¿Qué habrías hecho tu si me hubiera desmayado en tu puerta pidiendo un vaso con agua?

-Dar gracias al cielo –le aseguro él, sonriendo otra vez de esa manera tan especial-. Aparte de Renata en su bici, ninguna otra mujer sube hasta mi casa. Pero tú eres bienvenida siempre que lo desees, Isabella Swan.

La sonrisa se transformo en algo que hizo que ella sintiera que el pulso se le aceleraba y las pupilas se le dilataban, y entonces llego el camarero con el vino y Edward volvió su atención al menú.

¿Qué te apetece comer? Aquí hacen muy bien los tallarines con trufas.

-Suena estupendo –dijo ella enseguida-. Creo que en ese momento me comería lo que me pusieran delante. No he tenido tiempo de comer.

-Pasta con trufas para dos, entonces.

Después de unas aceitunas y un trago de vino blanco frio, Bella se sintió mucho mejor y se preparo para pasar una agradable velada, cosa rara para ella en verano.

-Entonces, señor Cullen, cuando no está retirado en su nido de águila, ¿Dónde vive?

-En Gloucestershire, en una ciudad llamada Pennington. Desde mi casa puedo ir caminando hasta el edificio de mi empresa. ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Sabes yo estudie en Pennington? Crecí en un pueblo no lejos de allí, en Stavely.

Edward sacudió su cabeza asombrado.

-Una chica de los Shires… un pequeño mundo. Pero ahora vives en Londres.

-¡Y vuelvo a Stavely siempre que puedo! Me dijiste que eras arquitecto pero, ¿Qué tipo de trabajos hace tu estudio?

-Diseñamos grandes edificios, sobre todo, pero también hacemos trabajos personalizados para particulares con necesidades específicas. Por ejemplo, hace poco reformamos la casa de un hombre que había sufrido un accidente y había quedado en silla de ruedas.

-Debe ser un trabajo muy satisfactorio –dijo ella, impresionada.

-Lo es –admito el-. Pero también tengo un montón de clientes valientes, o locos, que invierten en ruinas románticas. Mi casa me da buena prensa –dijo, llenando el vaso-. ¿Qué te llevo a hacer el trabajo que haces?

-El destino, supongo –respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-, y mi amor por la música. Estudie filología en la universidad y después hice algunos cursos empresariales. Después, empecé a trabajar en Milwood House ayudando en la organización de eventos al aire libre. Conocí a Demetri Hadley, un organizador de eventos, y cuando su asistente personal dejo el trabajo para ocuparse de su bebe, me ofreció a mí el puesto. Llevo cuatro temporadas con él, y creo que ya es momento de cambiar. Acabare dentro de un par de semanas.

-El la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creí que le habías prometido a Jacob que estarías con él en el próximo verano.

Bella sonrió.

-Lo veré. Estaré en los conciertos, pero será otra persona la que se ocupe de él.

Edward sacudió la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.

-Quieres decir que le seguiste el juego para que firmara.

-Me limite a seguir las instrucciones de Demetri –dijo Bella con firmeza-. Pero no estaba mintiendo, pues estaré en el publico cuando el cante.

-Pero no serás su cuidadora –se inclino hacia ella-.

¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionare?

-No lo harás –Bella lo miro directamente a los ojos-. ¿Verdad?

El sacudió la cabeza.

-Dejare a mi hermano feliz en su ignorancia.

-Gracias –se inclino para oler el plato de pasta que el camarero acababa de dejar frente a ella-. _Grazie –_le dijo con una sonrisa, y añadió-. _Delizioso_.

-Eso es justo lo que piensa mi hermano de ti –comento Edward con una sonrisa-. Que eres deliciosa. Pero ahora, come. Puedes seguir contándome la historia de Isabella Swan después.

-Solo si tú me cuentas a cambio la historia de Edward Cullen –le devolvió ella, sonriendo abiertamente-. ¿O debo llamarte Massimo?

Jacob y sus bromitas –dijo Edward, resignado-.

Mi madre insiste en llamarme así por que era el nombre de su padre, pero a efectos legales, y para el resto de la gente, soy Edward.

El camarero les interrumpió para rellenarles las copas de vino, pero después de una palabra de Edward, los dejó tranquilos.

-No sé que le has dicho, pero el pobre chico parecía dolido de verdad –dijo Bella, con cierto tono de reproche.

Edward se encogió de hombros, sin arrepentirse en absoluto.

-No te preocupes. El pobre chico estará aquí en cuanto te comas el último bocado de tu plato.

Ella rio y continuo comiendo con una concentración que divertía a su acompañante. Cuando acabo, dejo el tenedor en el plato con un suspiro.

-Ha estado fenomenal.

-¿Pasamos al postre? –dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver que el camarero volvía hacia ellos.

-No me cabe nada mas –respondió ella, intentando no reírse.

-Entonces es hora de volver a tu hotel… a no ser que te apetezca otro paseo por la ciudad.

-Desde luego, este sitio es precioso –repuso ella, apartándose del tema, deseando haber aceptado tomar postre, si eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Edward Cullen.

¿Tanto le gustaba? ¿A quien intentaba engañar? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Una vez que se había calmado tras el susto que ella la había dado, se había esforzado al máximo para ayudar a una completa extraña que no solo le había cambiado los planes, sino que casi le había provocado también un ataque al corazón. Jacob irradiaba un encanto natural, pero la personalidad más reservada de Edward le resultaba más atractiva.

Había algo en sus ojos esmeraldas que la hacía estremecerse cada vez que lo miraba.

-¿En que estas pensando?- pregunto él.

-En lo amable que has sido conmigo –respondió Bella, sonrojándose.

-No me apuntes virtudes que no tengo –repuso Edward, inclinándose sobre la mesa para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del restaurante-. Solo lo hice para poderte convencer de que pasaras la tarde conmigo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que anular la partida de Ajedrez…? –pregunto ella, extrañada.

-No Felix es el constructor que trabaja conmigo en la casa. Puedo juagar con el ajedrez cuando quiera, pero cuando el destino hizo que tomaras el camino de mi casa en vez de la de Jacob, yo supe aprovecharme de ello. Y yo puedo ser muchas cosas, Isabella Swan menos tonto.

-¡Te creo!

El se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y la estudio.

-¿Te molestan a veces los hombres famosos con los que trabajas?

-A veces es un poco complicado lidiar con los que están casados, pero nunca ha ocurrido nada que no se pudiera manejar con un poco de tacto, hasta ahora –sonrió al camarero, que acababa de llevarles los cafés-. Normalmente me llevo bien con los hombres.

-Ya veo.

-Me refiero a los hombres que conozco por motivos profesionales. Y los de la Universidad, también. Antes en el colegio, los chicos no se fijaban en mi; era demasiado delgada, demasiado alta y demasiado lista –sonrió con resignación-. Pero cuando fui a Cambridge a la Universidad, había ganado formas y todo el mundo era un poco más inteligente. Algunos, más que yo. Entonces fue cuando mi vida social despego.

-Me hago una idea –se levanto y le ofreció la mano-. Entonces señorita Swan, si ha terminado su café y puede separarse de nuestro atento camarero, vayamos a dar un paseo nocturno.

Bajo la luna llena, la ciudad resultaba aun más romántica. Advirtiéndole de los adoquines irregulares en algunas de las calles más oscuras, Edward la tomo de la mano mientras la llevaba a ver algunas de las casas medievales que habían restaurado, y después sugirió que siguieran la tradición local y se acercaran a la _gelateria_ frente al parque.

-Hacen unos helados muy buenos de frutas.

-Creo que aun estoy muy llena de la cena –dijo Bella, lamentándolo profundamente-. ¿Te importa que sigamos paseando un rato más?

-Lo que tú quieras –respondió el, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo decía de modo literal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba con una chica de la mano y nunca lo había hecho con ninguna que le gustara tanto como Isabella Swan-. Pobre Jacob, el no puede disfrutar de placeres tan sencillos como este en su ciudad. Es una de las desventajas de ser famoso.

-Pero tendrá novia…

-Sí pero hasta ahora mantiene su identidad en secreto. No se lo ha dicho ni a su madre, y solo Dios sabe por qué. Jacob me lo dijo porque no podía aguantar más sin decírselo a alguien, pero no me dijo su nombre, probablemente porque es alguien a quien Esme no aprobaría.

-¿Por qué no?

-A ojos de su madre, no hay nadie lo suficientemente buena para Jacob Giancarlo Falcone.

Bella observo su perfil aquilino con curiosidad.

-El la llama _mamma_, pero tú no.

-Si la vieras, no pensarías que tiene edad de ser la madre de Jacob, y mucho menos la mía –le sonrió-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de tus padres?

-Mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña, así que mi madre nos crio sola. Ira a Venecia la semana que viene a conocer a su nietecito –Bella sonrió con cariño.

Edward se detuvo al oír las campanas de un reloj –Ah, la hora de la Cenicienta. Volvamos al coche.

Bella le sonrió con calidez mientras caminaban.

-Muchas gracias por la cena y la visita. Me ha encantado.

Él le apretó la mano.

-Es una pena que no te puedas quedar más tiempo para repetirlo.

-Tal vez puedas venir a alguno de los conciertos que organizo, antes de que deje el trabajo.

El sacudió la cabeza.

-Estarías demasiado ocupada para estar conmigo. Pero, ¿Qué te parece cenar juntos una noche?

-Me encantaría –no tenía sentido ser tímida o reservada…

-En ese caso –pero Edward se vio interrumpido por su móvil, al que respondió en un italiano fluido y algo irritado. Mientras hablaba, le abrió la puerta del coche a Bella, y cuando por fin colgó y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, -le sonrió-. Lo siento era Jacob.

-¿Algo va mal?

"_Recuerda no es necesario un día especial para decirle a un ser querido cuanto lo quieres; solo díselo, veras que te sentirás tan bien como si te lo hubieran dicho a ti" _

"_Anónimo"_


	5. Ayudando Al Italiano

Hola antes que nada disculpen por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo pero a manera de disculpa les subiremos varios capítulos.

Tamibien antes de continuar debo decirles que esta historia no es mia y lamento no haberlo aclarado antes es una adaptación de la historia de Catherine George y lamento el mal entendido asi que sin mas preámbulos los dejare con el capitulo 5

Ayudando Al Italiano

-Para el es un completo desastre. Ese ha decidido hacer una visita a Villa Falcone y ha llamado a Jacob para que vaya a buscarla a la estación de Perugia mañana.

¿Y no le agrada perspectiva?

Esta destrosado, pues esto va ainterrumpir su idilio con su dama misteriosa.

¡Ah, entiendo¡ ¿Y te ha pedido que vayas a buscar a tu madre en tu lugar?

Casi me a suplicado. Esta desesperado por pasar cada minuto con el amor de su vida, asi que me ha pedido que lo ayude. Ire a recoger a su madre a Perugia mañana por la tarde y el podría pasar unas horas mas con su innamorata-una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Le he dicho que la llamaría mas tarde.

¿Le ayudaras?

-Aun no lo se. Tu iras en tren a Pisa para tomar el vuelo a Londres, ¿verdad?.

-Si-respondio Bella con cautela-entonces, este es el plan: yo te llevo en coche a Perugia y me despido de ti antes de que llegue el tren de Venecia-Edward se detuvo para valorar su reacción-.

Después, conduciré hasta Villa Falcone a paso de tortuga lo cual, por muy distintas razones complacerá igualmente a Esme y Jacob. Cuando estemos a punto de llegar, le llamare para avisarle para que pueda pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su novia-solto una carcajada-. Su madre viene para asegurarse de que duerma suficiente antes del compromiso en Roma, sin saber que lo que el quiere es dormir con la signorina desconocida.

-¡oh, pobre Jacob!-rio Bella-. ¿estas dispuesta a hacer eso por el?

-Si. ¿Qué te parece? De ese modo te ahorrarías un trasbordo de tren.

-te lo agradeseria muchísimo-lo miro curiosa-.

¿No prefiere tu madre venir en avión?-

-No le gusta-respondio el-. Y tampoco viajar por carretera. Por eso Billy, mi padrastro compro el piso de Venecia donde ella vive; allí puede moverse en barco-taxi y entren que son su medio de transporte preferido se llevara una sorpresa cuando vea que su chofer sere yo-y-añadio. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy en Italia.

Bella se quedo en silencio hasta que llegaron al hotel.

-¿En que piensas?.

-En que eres muy amable para llevar a Perugia mañana.

-Si no hubiera sido por Jacob-dijo el-, mirándola fijamente-, te habría llevado hasta Piza.

-Bella sintió una extraña sensación.

-Con que me llevas a Perugia, ya me ayudaste bastante-le aseguro.

-Entonces le llamare a Jacob para contarle el plan-Edward empezó otra rápida conversación con su hermano en italiano y colgó con una sonrisa-. Jacob esta encantado.

-¿Llevaras a tu madre a tu casa primero para que el pueda estar mas rato con su novia?.

-No. Según Esme, el viaje hasta haya arriba le perjudica al corazón la comprendo, y eso que yo no tengo ningún problema cardiaco-rio Bella-. El tren sale de Perugia a las 11:55. ¿A que hora pasaras a recogerme?-.

-A las 10 en punto.

-Perfecto. Asi podre desayunar tranquilamente en lugar de tener que madrugar para tomar el tren desde Todi. Gracias-añadio con una sonrisa-. Parece que no dejo de repetir lo mismo desde que nos conocimos.

-Bueno-dijo el-, Tomandole la mano-. Estuviste a punto de darme un puñetazo cuando te confundi con una de las fans de Jacob.

-Pero si yo soy una fan suya… Lo único que no me gusto fue la forma en que lo dijiste además -añadio-, después de conducir por esas curvas y por el lado contrario que en Londres, al ver aparecer tu coche como una bola de fuego en medio del polvo… Me quede helada.

-Yo también, pero después me di cuanta de que me había encontrado con la dama en apuros mas bella del mundo.

-Ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-no se si tomare eso como un cumplido o como un comentario machista.

-Es la pura verdad-rio Edward, y le apretó la mano-. Te acompañare hasta la puerta del hotel y después volveré a mi refugio.

-La cama era muy comoda, pero Bella se quedo despierta un rato Repasando los eventos del dia. La despedida de Rosalie fue muy dolorosa, pues su hermana se hecho a llorar a la vez que le pedia que volviera pronto y se quedara mas tiempo. Emmett le aseguro que para cuando volviera, tendría un piso mas grande con una cama para ella, algo que agrado a Bella después de a ver compartido el sofá con su sobrina toda la noche. Angela necesitaba cariño y que le aseguraran que sus padres no dejarían de quererla por que tuviera un hermanito. Por eso, Bella se ofreció a cuidar de Marco al dia siguiente, para que Angela pudiera disfrutar de un ratito con sus padres. Bella sonrio después de haber visto las lagrimas de sus amigas tras sus fracasos sentimentales, era tranquilizador ver que a Rosalie le hiba bien en su matrimonio. Y eso no podía decirse, por ejemplo de la relación de Edward Cullen con su madre. Pero en caso de Edward, no podría tratarse de celos entre hermanos, pues estaba claro que quería mucho a Jacob. Tal vez, simplemente, no le gustara su madre, aunque a Bella pensando en su madre, eso le resultaría difícil de asumir probablemente Edward no la hubiera perdonado por casarse por segunda vez y por eso hablara de ella con tal dureza. Bella intento apartarlo de su mente, necesitaba dormir para tener buena cara al dia siguiente cuando el pasara a buscarla.

-Bella se levanto temprano a la mañana siguiente para hacer las maletas antes de que le subieran el desayuno a la habitación. Bajo a la recepción un poco antes de las 10, pero Edward ya estaba ahí esperándola, vestido con unos elegantes pantalones de lino y una camisa formal. De uno de sus bolsillos se asomaba una corbata.

-Buenos días-dijo el, sonrienod-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Muy bien. Despues de pasar dos noches en un sofá, ha sido todo un lujo dormir en una cama. Solo me queda pagar la cuenta.

-No te preocupes, vamos bien de tiempo- Ire llevando tus cosas al coche.

Cuando Bella salió, Edward estaba apoyado contra el coche, con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Un impulso le hizo sacar el Iphone del bolsillo y hacerle una foto sin que se diera cuente. Seria un recuerdo de su estancia en Todi, se dijo a si misma, y rápidamente guardo el Iphone cuando el se volviopara mirarla, sonriente.

-Hoy pareces estar mas relajada –comento Edward mas tarde, mientras el coche devoraba los kilometro que les separaban de Perugia.

-En esta carretera no hay tantas curvas –apunto ella-. Ademas ayer nos conocimos en circunstancias un poco estresantes.

-Eso es cierto –rio el-. Bien señorita Swan, cuénteme un poco de su vida. Tu haz oído hablar mucho de mi madre; cuéntame como es la tuya.

-Bella sonrio con ternura. Tiene cincuenta y pocos años pero parece 10 años mas joven es directora del colegio del pueblo y es rubia como mi hermana Rosalie y es muy atractiva.

-Pero no os ha traido a casa a un padrastro… ¿te habría molestado eso? No lo se, la verdad-dijo ella, después de dudar un momento-. Las tres estábamos muy unidas y la casita en la que vivíamos era muy pequeña. Supongo que el añadir a un hombre a esa mezcla hubiera traido problemas, pero por lo que yo se, nunca se planteo la posibilida. ¿tu sientes rencor hacia tu padrastro?.

-No nunca vi a Bill de ese modo por que yo vivía en Londres con mi padre. Solo hiba a Villa Falcone en vacaciones obligatorias en verano.

-¿Es lo máximo que tu padre te permitiría?

-Es lo máximo que yo acepte al principio.

-¿No te gustaba ir allí?

-No era la casa, si no mis sentimientos hacia mi madre- se detuvo y la miro un segundo-. Ese viajo sola a su pueblo a Todi, justo después de que yo cumpliera los diez años. Alli se encontró con Bill. Su novio de juventud convertido en un hombre rico de negocios y ya nunca volvió.

-¿Y ya no la perdonaste por ello? El apretó los labios.

-Le di la espalda por completo. Cuando volvi a verla, me enfade muchísimo por que ella tenia un nuevo marido para entonces y otro hijo.

-Bella se quedo callada un rato pero por fin le pudo la curiosidad.

-Y, si no te llevas bien con tu madre ¿Por qué te hiciste una casa en Italia?.

-Yo no la construi, exactamente. Solo diseñe los planos para reconstruirla. En tiempos fue la casa de los abuelos de Bill Falcone, y durante las vacaciones de verano, solia llevarnos allí de merienda. A mi me encantaba el lugar y por eso me lo regalo cuando cumpli dieciocho años-Edward sonrio-. Yo le caia bien y contra todo pronostico, el también me caia bien a mi. Tambien a mi padre lo cual es todavía mas extraño. Cuando Bill venia a Londres siempre hibamos a cenar con el, y como yo estaba estudiando arquitectura Bill confiaba en que pudiera transformar las ruinas de la casa de sus abuelos en algo bello de nuevo.

-Y lo conseguiste. Es un lugar mágico.

-Me alegro de que te lo parezca, Sam el contratista de la obra quería tirarlo todo abajo y empezar de cero, pero yo quería retener su carácter, y para eso tenia que conservar el original en lo posible. Por desgracia Bill murió antes de verlo acabado. Lo hecho de menos- el rostro de Edward se curvo de sombras-. La proxima vez que vengas, te enseñare el resto. En la parte de atrás mande a construir una piscina larga y estrecha y la vista desde la terraza cubierta de la habitación principal, es la mejor de toda la casa.

-Seguro que es impresionante dijo Bella complacida con el "la próxima vez que vengas".

-Edward, al imaginarse a Bella en esa habitación, compartiéndola con el, decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Cómo es que tu hermana se caso con un italiano? Rosalie fue a Venecia de vacaciones. Emmett tenia que ir a esperarla al aeropuerto y desde entonces viven felices para siempre.

-¿Crees que durara?.

-Bella asintió con decisión.

-A pesar de lo negativo de las estadísticas, creo que lo suyo es definitivo.

-¿Te gustaría algo similar para ti?

-Tal vez. En el futuro.

-¿Asi que no hay ningún hombre en tu vida ahora mismo?

Eso es todo por ahora esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios si les esta gustando o algo que quieran que cambiamos repito esta es una adaptación de la obra de Catherine George

XOXO

Las Chicas Cullen


End file.
